How I spent my Weekend in New York
by Supersonic11
Summary: Ah, vacation in New York CIty, the Big Apple! But what happens when the YGO gang goes to very twisted places in NYC. Strippers, pimps, thugs, and guns. Please send in your reviews Chapter 6 UPDATED
1. Begining of a New Day

Supersoinc11: Yo! It's me Sonic! This is my first fanfic and I'm feeling sort of nervous. Ok now this disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Supersonic11 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope he just doesn't!  
  
Supersonic11: Well, now that we gotten that out the way, how's everyone doing.  
  
Bakura: Hurry up! I don't have time for your pathetic games!  
  
Supersonic11: You know what Bakura?  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Supersoinc11: (takes out his 10 daggers and throws them at Bakura barely missing his head)  
  
Bakura: (sweat drop O_O;) gulp!  
  
Supersonic11: Now let's get on with the story!  
  
It was such as nice day in Domino City. The sun was shining and the sea was calm. Ryou looked out the window in boredom and sighed. Bakura sat on the couch watching TV and kept flipping the channels. Ryou looks at Bakura flipping the channel and breaks the silence.  
  
Ryou: Why won't you keep it to one channel please?  
  
Bakura: Why won't I come over there and kill you! (Gets out a dagger from his pocket and aims it at Ryou's head)  
  
Ryou: (O_O)  
  
Bakura: Much better! (puts it back in his pocket)  
  
Ryou: (goes downstairs to the basement and finds the power box) He don't know me very well do he.  
  
Ryou finds the switch that says "Living Room" and switches it off. Suddenly the living room power goes out and Bakura looks around confused a bit.  
  
Bakura: (confused what's going on) What the f***?! (thinks) 'So that's how he wants to play? Okay well play his game.'  
  
Bakura goes to the kitchen and gets out a bucket. He goes outside and digs up some dirt and puts it in the bucket. Then he turns the hose on the fills it up. The water in the bucket looked all muddy and Bakura smirks. He goes back inside and pushes the basement door to when it near closes and puts the bucket of muddy on top of the basement door waiting for Ryou. Bakura waits in the kitchen sitting in a chair to wait for Ryou.  
  
Ryou: (walks upstairs from the basement and opens the door but a bucket of muddy water falls on his head. O_O)  
  
Bakura: (laughs hysterically) What happened Ryou? (continues laughing) Got your hair dyed brown all of a sudden?  
  
Ryou: YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!!! (comes after Bakura and strangles him)  
  
Bakura: (X_X)  
  
All of a sudden the phone rings and Ryou stops strangling Bakura. He answers the phone.  
  
***Telephone conversion***  
  
Ryou: Hello, Ryou speaking.  
  
Tea: Hi Ryou! What's up?  
  
Ryou: Nothing going on. Why?  
  
Tea: I saw an ad on TV about the World Chapionship of Duel Monsters. It will be held in New York City.  
  
Ryou: I think I got a letter about it. Hold on.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Ryou walks to the living room but Bakura grabs his foot to trip him and Ryou falls and lands on his forehead on the table unconsciously. Bakura grabs the phone and speaks.  
  
Bakura: (in a scary tone) I know what u did last summer.  
  
Tea: (panics but relaxes a bit) I know that's you Bakura so don't try it.  
  
Bakura: (changes his voice to a deep tone) This isn't Bakura. I know where u live and sleep and I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
Tea: (starts screaming like crazy and faints)  
  
Bakura: (laughs so hard) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ryou: (wakes up and snatches the phone away from Bakura and hits him in the head with the phone) I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU DAMMIT!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!!  
  
Bakura falls to the floor unconsciously and Ryou walks to the table and picks up the invitation he got and reads the names. They were Bakura, Malik, Yami, Seto, Pegasus, Joey and other top duelists names.  
  
Ryou: (put the phone to his ears and doesn't here Tea) Tea?  
  
Tea: (wakes up) Huh?  
  
Ryou: So we are going to New York?  
  
Tea: Well yes, but we have to pay for our own tickets, but I asked Kaiba to pay for our tickets but it took awhile. After the tenth try, he said yes. But we're going to his mansion so he can ride use there.  
  
Ryou: Ok so when will this tournament start?  
  
Tea: It starts next week and Kaiba said to be at his mansion tomorrow at 6 o'clock AM and our flight isn't until 8:30 AM.  
  
Ryou: (thinks) 'I know how Bakura hates waking up early.' Ok I'll be there.  
  
Tea: That's settled!  
  
Ryou: Bye.  
  
Tea: Bye.  
  
***Telephone Conversation ends***  
  
Ryou: Why are you such an ass all the time.  
  
Bakura: Because I'm superior to you and I can do when I want when I want to. Now cook me some food my abiou!  
  
Ryou: (sighs) Well we're going to NYC tomorrow so wake up early.  
  
Bakura: Humph!  
  
Ryou: (walks into the kitchen to cook dinner)  
  
Bakura: Hurry up now I'm starving!!  
  
Ryou: You have been invited to a World Championship Tournament in New York.  
  
Bakura: Where's my invitation then?!  
  
Ryou: Right here. (gives the invitation to Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (snatches the invitation from Ryou and reads the peoples names) Lemme see here. (is shocked to see Pegasus's name) NO WAY?!! HE'S GOING?! IF WE STAY IN A HOTEL IT WILL BE HELL!!!  
  
Ryou: You have no choice but to come so we must prepare for tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: (in thought) 'Dear Ra. What did I ever do to deserve this?'  
  
Ryou and Bakura get their bags together and pack for tomorrow. Meanwhile at Yugi's Grampa's Card Shop, Yami puts on his clothes getting ready to leave while Yugi waits.  
  
Yugi: (knocks on the door) Are you ready yet? It has been half an hour you know.  
  
Yami: I can see that Yugi. (while zippering up his pants) Damn zipper it's stuck.  
  
Yugi: (unaware of what's going on in his room and knocks again) Yami are you--  
  
Yami: (shouting) WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? THE DAMN ZIPPER IS STUCK!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) Just asking. -_-;  
  
Yami left his zipper unzipped and he puts on a dark blue baggy shirt so no one would see is fly opened. Yami comes out the room and him and Yugi go outside and ready to leave.  
  
Yugi: (runs and yells to his grampa) I'm going to Tea' s house. Catcha later!  
  
Grampa: (sweeping and stops Yugi) Before you leave I have this invitation for you that came in the mail.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Grampa: It's an invitation for the World Tournament going on next week.  
  
Yugi: Whose going?  
  
Grampa: It says Yami, Seto, Joey, Pegasus, Malik, and Bakura. Guests are aloud to come.  
  
Yugi: Sounds interesting. Well cya anyway.  
  
Grampa: Have a good time! (waves)  
  
Yami and Yugi walk of to Tea's house so Yugi can help her with her schoolwork. Before he and Yami reached the Tea's house, he saw kids playing Duel Monsters with the cards.  
  
Kid 1: Now I'll have my Buster Blader attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon and I win the game.  
  
Kid 2: (gets angry and glares at the other Kid)  
  
Kid 1: (smirks) You know the bet we made. Whoever won wins all the cards in their opponent's graveyard.  
  
Kid 2: (sobs) That's not fair, you cheat!  
  
Yami: What's going on?  
  
Yugi: Ditto.  
  
Kid 2: (sobs) Him and I made a bet that I didn't agree on. So he forced me to duel.  
  
Yami: (stares at the other kid) Is this true?  
  
Kid 1: He's lying!  
  
Yami: If he's lying, then play me in duel monsters.  
  
Kid 1: Lets duel!  
  
Hours went by and Yami and Kid 1's duel comes to an end.  
  
Yami: Now my Dark Magician equipped with my Book of Secret Arts (raises spellcaster Atk and Def by 300) will attack your Buster Blader winning the game.  
  
Kid 1: (O_O) He beat me?!  
  
Yami: (smirks) Now for your punishment.  
  
Kid 1: (gulps)  
  
Yami: (his millennium puzzle glows and the eye symbol appears on his forehead) First you will give back his cards. Then every duel monster card you own will become blank cards for 3 years.  
  
Kid 1: (gives back Kid 2 his cards then checks his deck and the cards are blank) You won't get away with this!  
  
Yami and Yugi make it to Tea's house and knock on the door. What's going to happen next? What about the world championships? What new twists will happen?  
  
Malik: When am I gonna be in the story?  
  
Supersonic11: Maybe next chapter Malik.  
  
Malik: But you're that hedgehog who runs a lot and never has time for writing a story like this.  
  
Supersonic11: (whistles and twirls his thumbs) Well, send in your reviews and what you think about this story. I think I might add some romance in this story. Cya! 


	2. Preparations for the Tournament

Supersonic11: Well I'm back! Sorry it took too long; I had to get the story right about 50 times. @_@  
  
Malik: (appears with the rod in his hand) You must be terrible storywriter.  
  
Supersonic11: No one asked you for your opinion. (--__--;)  
  
Mailk: If you're terrible then I quit! (walks away and then disappears)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: Us too!!! (walks away then disappears)  
  
Supersonic11: (smirks then snaps his fingers then thunder and lightning appears and the cast is back)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: HEY!  
  
Ryou: How did we get back here?  
  
Supersonic11: I dunno how did you? (twirls his thumbs and whistles)  
  
Ryou: Oh, and Supersonic11 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yami and Yugi made it to Tea's house and Yugi rings the doorbell a couple of times.  
  
Tea: (hurries to the door) I'm coming!  
  
Tea opens the door and sees Yugi and Yami standing in front of her. There was a minute silence between the two, and then Yugi spoke.  
  
Yugi: Hiya Tea! (smiles cheerfully)  
  
Tea: Hi Yugi. I was expecting you!  
  
Yugi: So what do you need help for Tea?  
  
Tea: (sighs) I have a history report to do and I have to do it on Egypt.  
  
Yugi: (turn to Yami) Well you can help Tea with her report.  
  
Yami: Why me?  
  
Yugi: (stares at Yami) Because you lived for years and a long time.  
  
Yami: (mumbles under his breath) Here's some information. I lived and played duel monsters.  
  
Tea: (Yami's words ring a bell in her) Speaking of duel monsters, you've been invited to the World Championships in New York.  
  
Yami: Who told you this?!  
  
Tea: Ryou told me all about it.  
  
Yami: Then I bet that damn tomb robber is coming too.  
  
Tea: (--__--;) Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Who else is going?  
  
Tea: Malik, Seto, and Pegasus.  
  
Yami: (eyes widen)  
  
Yugi: (frozen in place)  
  
Tea: (sweat drops)  
  
SILENCE...........  
  
Yugi: (breaks the silence) When are we going?  
  
Tea: Tomorrow.  
  
Yami: (thinks) 'NOT THAT GAY HOMO! THIS IS JUST MY DAY! RA, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!'  
  
Tea: Well wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning, and then be there at the airport at 8:30 in the morning.  
  
Yugi: I see this week and next week will be the worst.  
  
Yugi and Yami help Tea with her report and discuss about the World Championships. Meanwhile at the Ishtar residents, Malik comes in the door from getting the mail. He goes through it and looks.  
  
Isis: What came in the mail?  
  
Malik: (goes through the mail) Bill, Bill, tax notice, water bill, and---  
  
Isis: (interrupts him and speaks seriously) What came in the mail?!  
  
Malik: Fine! (folds his arms and only knows that one thing came in the mail) Only this invitation came in the mail.  
  
Isis: What's it for? (curiously)  
  
Malik: (sits on the couch and turns the T.V. on) I could care less.  
  
Isis: (takes the invitation that Malik had) Oh this is for the World Championship of Duel Monsters.  
  
Malik: (stares at the T.V.) I can win that competition with my eyes closed so it's useless to me.  
  
Isis: (glares at Malik) You're never fun. Here are the people that are going. (reads the list) It's you, Yami, Bakura, Seto, and.PEGASUS?  
  
Malik: (wide eyed) WHAT?!! HE'S GOING?!!  
  
Isis: (nods)  
  
Malik: I am defiantly NOT going! (folds his arms)  
  
Isis: (reads what the prize is) Well the prize is $1,000 and a rare card.  
  
Malik: (listens to what it is)  
  
Isis: The rare card is.Winged Dragon of Ra?!  
  
Malik: (smirks) Finally you get my attention.  
  
Isis: (thinks) 'You're going to this competition. I got your fooled.'  
  
Malik: When will we leave for this?  
  
Isis: It doesn't start until next week but we must be at the airport by 8:30 in the morning to catch our flight to New York.  
  
Malik: Fine! (still watching the T.V.)  
  
So the day ends in the preparations. Everyone gets ready for the big event next week. Back on Duelist Kingdom and white haired man sips some red wine and checks the mail.  
  
Pegasus: (surprised at what he sees and chuckles) This will be fun. Yugiboy, Kaibaboy, and Bakaboy will be in this tournament. (chuckles in amusement)  
  
Guard: When would you like to go to this tournament?  
  
Pegasus: (still chuckling) Today would be fine. Get my private jet ready.  
  
Guard: As you wish Master Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: (thinks) 'What should I do to those bunch?'  
  
That night at Tea's house, Yugi, Yami, and Tea has fell asleep. Yami sleep on the couch with his feet and arms dangling off the couch and drooling on the pillow, Yugi slept on the floor, and Tea slept in her bedroom quietly because of Yami's loud snoring. The first to wake was Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (half asleep and half awake rubbing his eyes) Ugh.what time is it? (yawns)  
  
Yugi looks at the clock on the wall and it reads it's 7:00am. Yugi then snaps and then shouts.  
  
Yugi: (wakes over to Yami and yells) YAMI!!! WAKE UP!!!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!  
  
Yami: (jumps up and is now wide awake) How many times do I have to tell you, don't wake me up so damn early!!!  
  
Yugi: (hands are folded) Well, we have to get to the airport and we're late!  
  
Tea: (walks down stairs with a pillow in her hand tired) What's going on?  
  
Yugi: WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!! QUICKLT TO THE AIRPORT!!!  
  
Yami and Tea looked at Yugi but then they realized they have to leave. They put on their clothes and pack to get ready to leave. They soon ran out the door and waited at the bus stop for the bus. Soon, the buss came and stopped and they get in. Yugi and Tea both pay their bus fair of $0.80. When Yami walked in, hey realized he had no money.  
  
Bus driver: (looks at Yami) Eighty cents please.  
  
Yami: (checks his pockets but lint comes out) I don't have it.  
  
Bus driver: No money, huh? Then get the hell of my bus porcupine!  
  
Yami: (glares at the bus driver) NOW LOOK HERE! I'M PHARAOH FOR RA SAKES!! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME ON THIS BUS!!  
  
Bus driver: (glares back and yells) AND I'M PRESIDENT BUSH. NOW GET OFF!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (has another $0.80 in his hand) I'll pay for him.  
  
Bus driver: (shakes a fist at Yami) Lucky your little friend bail you out so, take a seat!  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Tea are all sitting in a three-seater seat and then the bus comes to a stop to pick up somebody.  
  
Tea: (checks her watch) We don't have time for this, it's 7:25am.  
  
Two people come on the bus. Both of them had white hair and both were carrying their packages. The one person had white spiky hair but was much calmer than the other person behind him. He had a rich chocolate tint to his eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. The other one was wearing the same white and blue shirt form Battle City tournament. Plus, he had a meaner look on his face and he has a darker tint to his brown eyes.  
  
Tea: (sees the first white haired person walks by and she see Ryou) RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou: TEA!! (runs up and hugs Tea)  
  
Then the second person behind Ryou, which was none other than Bakura, walks around Tea and Ryou and sees Yami.  
  
Bakura: PHARAOH!!!  
  
Yami: TOMB RAIDER!!  
  
Both glare daggers at each other.  
  
Yami: (still glaring at Bakura) I should have killed you when I had the chance.  
  
Ryou: (trying to break up the two) Can't we all get along?  
  
Both Yami and Bakura: NO!!  
  
Ryou: (T_T)  
  
Bakura and Ryou take their seats across Yugi, Yami, and Tea. Silence was in the air as the bus rode to the airport but the bus stops again and picks up two more people. It was Malik and Isis and they paid to get on.  
  
Yami: (thinks) 'O hell no! Malik just had to come and ruin my day.' Hello Isis.  
  
Isis: Hello Yami. Malik say "hi" to the pharaoh.  
  
Malik: (carrying his luggage and glares at the pharaoh) F*** you pharaoh!  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Ryou: (sweat drops) That was unexpected.  
  
Malik: And you dyed your hair brown.  
  
Tea: (looks at Ryou's "us to be" white hair) WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!  
  
Ryou: (points a finger to Bakura) HE did it!  
  
Bakura: (gives those innocent eyes and whistles)  
  
Tea: (glares at Bakura)  
  
This is going to be a long bus ride to the airport. That's not everyone to be picked up. They're still more peoples but Seto is waiting for everyone at the airport. What's gonna happen next? Will they make it in time or are they too late? Find out next time in my next chapter.  
  
Supersonic11: So how did ya like my story? Just send in your reviews about this story and tell me what you think. So ciao for now. 


	3. Aurthor's Note

Sorry to tell you reader but I might not be able to write any stories because of a hurricane coming. It's strong and it won't arrive until Friday or Thursday. So you might not be able to read the end of my story. I'm scared. ;_; 


	4. From Japan to the US

Supersonic11: I'm back viewers! I have another chapter up for you. I have bad news and good news for you though.  
  
Yugi: That can't be good.  
  
Malik and Bakura: Humph!  
  
Supersonic11: (getting angered) Well you gonna know about it. I have school starts Thursday for me and I might not have time to write my fic. Second I'm going to write a new story soon. It's not a Yu-Gi-Oh story but I hope you will like.  
  
Joey: (pops out of nowhere) You gonna do us dirty like that?!  
  
Supersonic11: I'm not leaving you. I'm still doing this story too maybe even a sequel.  
  
Malik: That's what they all say.  
  
Supersonic11: (gets even angrier)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: (start plotting against Supersonic11)  
  
Seto: (whispers to Yami) And we will cut his head off with a chainsaw.  
  
Yami: (chuckles at the thought)  
  
Supersonic11: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Seto and Yami: Nothing!  
  
Yugi: Supersonic11 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So on with the story.  
  
Everyone sat down on the bus waiting for the stop to the airport. So the seating arrangements was Isis/Malik, Ryou/Yugi, and Yami/Tea, and Bakura sitting by himself (poor Bakura). The bus was still heading for the airport until it stopped again. Four people came on and the first person that came on was a blonde haired boy who was wearing a black N.Y. Yankee hat and was weairing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans (I'm not a good stylist here) who was carrying 2 bags and another person came in wearing a dark blue and orange New York Mets jersey and blue jeans who was carrying 2 bags.  
  
Joey: (struggling to carry the bags) So.heavy..argh..  
  
Tristian: (struggling to carry the other luggages) I'm in the same boat as you.  
  
Joey: (sighed)  
  
Mai: (walks into the bus holding 1 luggage) Come on Joseph get a move on. You moving too slow.  
  
Joey: Well if SOMEBODY hasn't given me these heavy bags, I would of moved faster.  
  
Serenity: (sighs and mumbles) Big brothers are such a pain at times.  
  
Joey: Whacha say sis?  
  
Serenity: (surprise and a little nervous) Nothing!  
  
Tristian: (shakes but stops and sets his bags down in his seat) I've..gulp.never been on a plane before.  
  
Ryou: (O.O) I know how you feel.  
  
Joey: (O.O;) Ditto.  
  
Serenity and Mai: (sighs -_-;) Boys.  
  
Everyone is seated on the bus with their bags above them. The seating arrangements is followed as: Bakura sitting in the back, (I almost feel sorry him) Ryou/Yugi, Isis/Malik, Tea/Yami, Serenity/Mai, and Joey/Tristian who are arguing over something dumb and pointless.  
  
Joey: (shouting at Tristian) My shirt is better you ass  
  
Tristian: (shouting back) Nu-Uh My is the best of the best.  
  
Joey: TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Tristian: NO!!!  
  
Joey: YES!!  
  
Tristian: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops and sighs)  
  
Bakura: Pathetic Mortals. (folds his arms and closes his eyes)  
  
Tea: (looks over to Bakura who is sitting by himself and thinks) 'I feel so sorry for him sometimes.'  
  
Bakura: (looks at Tea who is staring at him) Why are staring at me?  
  
Tea: (blushes and sits back in her seat) No reason!  
  
Bakura: Hmmmmm..  
  
The bus keeps driving to the airport and everyone keeps talking. Malik fell asleep on Isis' lap, and so did Joey and Tristian from their argument. Everyone else, except Bakura, was chatting to each other and suddenly the bus stops at the airport.  
  
Everyone (except Bakura, Malik, Joey, and Tristian)  
  
Joey: (wakes up rubbing his eye) Finally.  
  
Tristian: (drooling on Joey from his slumber) ZzZzZzZz.  
  
Joey: AHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE F***!!!!!(grabs Tristian's collar and wakes him by shaking him) YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!11 YOU DROOLED ON MY BRAND NEW SHIRT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristian: (is half sleep and half wake) Huh?  
  
Joey: (throw him down and takes his bags and walks off)  
  
Tristian: (shrugs and takes his bags and walks off)  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops O.O;)  
  
Everybody took their luggage off the bus and walks to the entrance of the airport. Seto and Mokuba standing by the entrace with Seto tapping his foot and looking at his watch.  
  
Seto: (looking at his watch and tapping his foot) You one minute late and I expected no less.  
  
Tea: We're not perfect you know. -_-;  
  
Seto: You should of came here sooner.  
  
Joey: (getting angry) I'm tired of you Kaiba!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!! (throws a punch at Kaiba but he easily blocks his punch and throws him)  
  
Seto: (losing his patience) Look Wheeler!! We don't have time this. We have a flight to catch so-  
  
Announcer: The plane going to New York City will take off within 10 minutes.  
  
Malik: That's us!!  
  
Seto: Let's get going already!!!  
  
Everyone picks up their bags and runs to their flight. They all rush to the big metal door that was far away from them. They didn't have time to spare so they kept rushing but Tea tripped and fell down and droped her stuff.  
  
Tea: (is on her ass from the fall) I'm such a klutz. (A white and pale hand reaches out to her) Thanks..Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (shurggs and walks off) Yeah..whatever.  
  
Tea: (tilts her head in confusion)  
  
Everone is still rushing to the gate and they finally get inside the plane until a familiar voice is heard.  
  
Pegasus: Hold up!!! I'm riding this plane too.  
  
Seto: (clenches his fists) O hell no he is not coming with us!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Wait for me!!!!  
  
Bakura: Great...ruin my day why don't he.  
  
Seto: I thought he has his own jet!!  
  
Yami: Obviously he is just here to torcher us.  
  
Pegasus made it in a nick of time in the plane and picks his seat.  
  
Pegasus: Who should I sit with? (starts walking past Seto)  
  
Seto: (clenches his teeth) If you even dare I will throw you out the plane in a hot second.  
  
Pegasus: O poo. O well. (sees Bakura sitting by himself) Hmmmmm..  
  
Bakura: (thinks) 'If he even thinks about it, I will show him a what hell is!!!!'  
  
Pegasus: (looks at Bakura and runs towards him like a little girl) Bakaboy!!  
  
Bakura: (gets up off his seat) THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Bakura grabs Pegasus by his collar and opens the door to the plane and throws him out.  
  
Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flight Attendant: Welcome passangers to Airfort of Japan. We will be flying to New York City so fasten your seat belts.  
  
The plane starts to take off and the seatting chart is Seto/Mokuba. Yami/Tea, Ishizu/Malik, Mai/Serenity, Joey/Tristian, Ryou/Yugi, and Bakura by himself again. The plane now takes off and everyone takes stays calm expect for a certain someone.  
  
Malik: Guys. I'm gonna be sick. (covers his mouth about to vomit)  
  
Isis: (scoots away from him) Don't even think about.  
  
Malik: That's a good idea.  
  
Isis: I will do the same to you like Bakura did to Pegasus if you do it.  
  
Malik: (smirks) I like to see you try.  
  
Moments later Isis grabs Malik by the collar and opens the door to the plane and a lot of air tries to suck them both out.  
  
Malik: (pouts and wines) LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!  
  
Isis: Let me think about it.  
  
Malik: (puts his hands together and prays) PLEASE!!! LET ME IN!!!!!  
  
Isis pulls Malik back in and Malik lays in the floor unconscious. Isis sighs and goes back to her seat pulling Malik with her. What's going to happen on this plane ride? Will they make it to their destination? What has become of Pegasus? You will have to find out on the next chapter.  
  
Supersonic11: I have finally come to a descion.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Supersonic11: I might write a new story based on the past of ancient Egypt.  
  
Malik: LIER!!!!!!! (points a figer at Supersonic11)  
  
Supersonic11: (sweatdrops and sighs) I better get going before these people tries to kill me.  
  
Yugioh Gang: (holding all sorts of weapons) Let's get him!!!!!!!!1  
  
Supersonic11: Well.uh.see ya next chapter!!!! 


	5. Torbulance!

Supersonic11: Sorry my fans I haven't been updating. Schoolwork comes first as they say. ---___---  
  
Malik: School?! You're just too damn lazy to write anything!!!!  
  
Supersonic11: Yugi be a pal and tape Marik's mouth for me and tie his arms and hands.  
  
Yugi: I'm not your slave!!!  
  
Supersonic11: O.o  
  
Everyone except Yugi: O.O  
  
Supersonic11: YUGI!!! (gasps) I'm surprised. You were never bold.  
  
Yugi: Let's just say Bakura taught me a few tricks.  
  
Supersonic11: (glares at Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (whistles innocently) What?!  
  
Supersonic11: (snaps his fingers and duck tape magically goes on Malik's mouthand chains wrap his arms and duck tape goes around his hands)  
  
Malik: MMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Supersonic11: Well now that we gotten that out the way. Ryou do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Ryou: (sighs) Supersonic11 doesn't own Yugioh or the characters in Yugioh.  
  
Supersonic11: Thanks you Ryou.  
  
Malik: (runs after Supersonic11 with his dagger)MMMMMM!!!  
  
Supersonic11: O.O; Well...um..on with the story!!!  
  
Bakura: Wait a sec. Didn't say you wasn't gonna write a Yugioh fic.  
  
Yugioh cast except Marik: Yeah!  
  
Malik: MMMM!!!!  
  
Supersonic11: Uhh..like I said on with the story!!  
  
Yugioh cast except Malik: (chase him down a road with pick forks and burning torches)  
  
Where we last left the Yugioh Gang the plane has already taken off and Pegasus, let's just say he's taking a little dip in the water. (XD!!!) He'll be back though. The gang has been sitting chatting to their friends but then the flight attendant comes with the food.  
  
Joey: (drool comes from his mouth) I hope they have hamburgers!!!  
  
Tristian: Remember to save some for others Joey.  
  
Joey: Yeah right. (gets out of his seat and goes to the flight attendant with the cart)  
  
Flight Attendant: o.o Uh.sir your not suppose to be standing please take your seat.  
  
Joey: But I want them hamburgers.  
  
Flight Attendant: Sir sit in your seat. (starts to get mad)  
  
Joey: Aww! Please I want a hamburger, that's all I'm asking.  
  
Flight Attendant: (is mad now) Sir will you please sit in your seat!  
  
Joey: PLEASE!!!!  
  
Flight Attendant: (a ssecurity guard gets up from his seat and goes to where Joey is) Security!!!  
  
Joey: (looks up to the guy because hes shorter than him) Uh.hehehe.  
  
Security: Do you need anything miss?  
  
Flight Attendant: Yes. Please take this man to the lower class please.  
  
Security: Yes. You coming with me!!! (grabs Joey's hand and takes him to a lower class)  
  
Joey: NUUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (laughs at Joey)  
  
Bakura: Such a pathetic mortal. He never hand a brain to begin with.  
  
Tea: (looks to Bakura who sat in the back and gets up and sits in his seat) Why do you sit in the back?  
  
Bakura: That is of no concern woman!!  
  
Tea: (gets angry) Come on Bakura! You never socalized with anyone.  
  
Bakura: (arches a brow) So what?  
  
Tea: Humph! (walks back to her seat)  
  
After 1 hour later storm clouds start to come and thunder and lightning start roaring in the clouds. Tea was sitting next to her window and when lightning strikes she jumps and shivers. She was worried about what if the plane might crash or something even worse. Bakura was at his seat with his eyes closed sounding asleep. Malik was sleeping on Isis lap and Isis was staring out of the window. Joey was in the lower class mumbling about something. Yugi and Ryou we're playing Yugioh: World Wide Edition on their GBA with each other.  
  
Ryou: I just need one card to beat you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (looking down at his GBA) I will beat you Ryou!!!  
  
While they was having their fun mainly everyone was asleep unti and lightning bolt hits the wing of the airplane and it is on fire.  
  
Pilot: (pressing buttons on the control panel) The wing of the plane has been damaged. We have to do something!!!!  
  
Pilot 2: Well we can try to repair it but I think that won't work.  
  
Pilot: We're doomed!!!! O_O  
  
Bakura opens his eyes from his sleep and hears yelling coming from the pilot's room and wonders about what's going on. He looks around making sure no one sees him and he walks to the pilot's control room.  
  
Bakura: (opens the door and hears loud screaming) What the hell is going on?  
  
Pilot: We're gonna die!!!!!!!!! X.x  
  
Bakura: O.O;  
  
Pilot 2: The wing has been damaged and we're gonna crash!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (has a wide eyed expression and gets very mad) YOU DUMB ASSES!!! YOU FLED US INTO THIS THIS DAMN STORM NOW YOUR GONNA GET US OUT!!!!  
  
Pilot: We're only 100 miles from New York City. (thinks about why Bakura is in here) HEY! You not suppose to be in this room.  
  
Pilot 2: This is a restricted area!!!  
  
Bakura: DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND FIVE MINUTES??!!!  
  
Both Pilots: O.O; (gets to the steering geer and tries to fly the plane)  
  
Bakura: (goes out of the control room and sees a emergency box near the door of the plane) Just in case we're about to die.  
  
Bakura stares at the parachute and gets a idea about how to escape the plane before it crashes. Seto opens his eyes and looks out of the window and sees the bolts of lightning coming down and the left wing on fire.  
  
Seto: O_O Great, just great, something just had to happen.  
  
After that was said Mokuba wakes up and sees his big brother looking out of the window like something was wrong. He tilted his head and taps Seto on the shoulder.  
  
Mokuba: (yawns) Seto, what's going on? Why are you staring out of the window?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Mokuba: Seto?  
  
Seto: Uh.it's nothing Mokuba go back to sleep.  
  
Mokuba: Okay. (closes his eyes and and uses his blanket he had packed with him to cover himself up)  
  
Seto: OMG!!! I gotta think of something.  
  
Seto gets out of his seat and walks to the pilot's room, but on his way he sees Bakura. Bakura is still staring at the parachute waiting for the right moment to jump out of the plane.  
  
Seto: (eyeing to Bakura) I see your still up.  
  
Bakura: You know we're gonna die right?  
  
Seto: Die?! HELL NO!!!! I'm not and there's nothing that can stop me.  
  
Seto immediately walks into the pilot's room and sees the pilots are trying hard to keep the plane on coarse.  
  
Pilot: What are you doing in---  
  
Seto: No time for your shit. (grabs the steering geer and steering the plane so it won't crash)  
  
Both Pilots: O.O;  
  
Seto uses all of his strength to get the plane to get to its destination and he sees the lights of New York City. He is getting closer and closer but they end up crashing in the New York Harbor.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone wakes up to a sudden crash landing in the harbor and Isis looks out of the window.  
  
Isis: (looks out of the window and blinks) This is not what I call a landing. (feels he dress is wet from something and looks Malik and sees him drooling on her dress)  
  
Isis: (slaps the shit out of Malik) WAKE UP LAZY!!!!!!  
  
Malik: OWWWWW!!!! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME!? \_/  
  
Isis: Because we're there but landed in water! PLUS!!! YOU GOT BUT DRESS WET FROM YOUR DROOL!!!!  
  
Malik: O.O; Hehehe..  
  
Meanwhile, inside the control panel Seto was reliefed that they was there but the plane might not be ab;e to float on op of the water for a long time. With that he went back out of the control room and yelled.  
  
Seto: LISTEN EVERYONE!!!! GET OFF OF THIS PLANE RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
  
Yami: (wakes up to Seto's yelling) What is now Kaiba?!  
  
Joey: (sneaks out of the lower class and hears Kaiba's yelling) Yeah, why?!  
  
Seto: (thinks) 'They don't realize that we're gonna drown. OMG!!'  
  
Joey: Well?!  
  
Seto: (looks out of the window and sees the coast guards are coming) Look, we're gonna drown if we don't get out of this plane NOW!  
  
Bakura: I don't know about everyone else but I'm leaving!!!   
  
Before Bakura could walks out the door, the plane begins to sink into the ocean, everyone on board panics and runs around like crazy. Bakura didn't want to be dead but he jumps out of the plane and into the water. They was only 2 miles away from New York City.  
  
Seto: (get very mad and yells from the top of his lungs) EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone stops in place and listens to what Kaiba has to say.  
  
Serenity: I hope we can escape.  
  
Seto: We will escape but I have a plan.  
  
Yami: What is it Kaiba?!  
  
Joey: I just hope you don't kill us all with you dumb plan.  
  
Before Kaiba could thinks of his plan the police come paramedics come to the plane in their motorized boats. They see Bakura in the water and uses the life saver and helps Bakura onto the boat.  
  
Seto: ---___---; Nvm.  
  
The boat comes near the door and everyone walks to the boat and while everyone is on the boat the plane sinks in the water. It was a relief that everyone got off safely before the plane sunk.  
  
Supersonic11: Well what did you think about my chapee. I might make a new story and its all gonna be about Bakura's Life.   
  
Bakura: Oh no. PLEASE NO!!!!  
  
Supersonic11: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm gonna make your life a living hell Bakura!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (sarcastically) O joy, I'm gonna like my life.  
  
Supersonic11: Well send in your reviews and maybe I might post them on my story. 


	6. Welcome to NYC

Supersonic11: Hiya everyone!!! I'm back yet again with a new chappie!!!  
  
LONG SILENCE......................  
  
Supersonic: V_V (sighs) Why do I get the feeling they always leave when I update. (sees a note on the floor written by the cast) What's this?  
  
Dear Supersonic11,  
Your story sucked. So we decided to quit since your not paying us enough to do this job. So.f*** you and have a nice day. ^_^  
  
Signed,  
Marik and the Cast  
  
Supersonic11: V_V; That was mean and dirty.  
  
Ryou: (comes onto the stage seeing Supersonic11) I'm still here.  
  
Supersonic11: At least you're obedient. (snaps his fingers once again to bring the cast back)  
  
Ryou: o_o; Uh.. that won't work.  
  
Supersonic11: Why not?  
  
Ryou: Because they put something in your drink for you not to use you author powers.  
  
Supersonic11: (thinks) 'You gotta be joking me. V_V;'  
  
Supersonic11: Wait.I'm a character so I have those powers. (uses chaos control bringing the cast back)  
  
Malik: O_O; How did I get back here?!  
  
Supersonic11: You signed a contract and you have to play in all of my stories!! (huge grin)  
  
Yugioh Cast except Ryou: WHAT?!  
  
Supersonic11: (nods and takes out the contract and reads it) It states "Any character(s) used in any of my stories must work for me throughout the whole story."  
  
Yugioh Cast except Ryou: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Cheer up mates. The story will be done in due time. Oh and Supersonic11 doesn't own Yugioh nor me. ^_^  
  
Supersonic11: Thank you Ryou.now to begin this chappe!  
  
After a huge relief from the crash into the harbor of New York City, the gang find themselves walking along the sidewalk of 35th street. (To tell the truth, I haven't walked the streets of New York, because I don't live in NYC. O_o) They see cars passing by but are moving at a slow pace as traffic keeps increasing. The gang walks around to find a vacant hotel anywhere, hoping they can stay.  
  
Seto: (sighing looking down to his watch) It has been a half hour since we left the plane.and we still haven't found a vacant hotel. v_v;  
  
Téa: (eyes Kaiba and glares at him) Well.If we didn't listen to you!!! We would have already found a vacant hotel.  
  
Seto: (glares right back her) Oh and you said turn at Wall Street.  
  
Téa: (growls at Seto) Grrrrrrr..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: (walking the streets seeing cars go by) So, how are we gonna find a hotel.  
  
Yami: (rolls his eyes) Beats me kiddo. V_v;  
  
Seto: (looking down at his map) Okay I think we turn here at 36th street.  
  
Téa: No! We go over there! It's near Wall Street. Trust me, I know my way around New York. (putting her hands on his hips)  
  
Malik: How do we know we can trust you? (eyeing Téa suspiciously)  
  
Téa: I've been to New York since I was a child. So there! )-P  
  
Seto: Look Gardner, that hotel is probably not vacant so we go here! (points to his map of a hotel) It's on 36th Steet.  
  
Bakura: This could take awhile. Mind if I hitch hike?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Bakura: v_v;  
  
Malik: (starts walking taking Téa's route) Screw this! I'm way ahead of everyone.  
  
Seto: I wouldn't listen to "Miss Friendship" here.  
  
Téa: (thinking) 'Note to self.kill Kaiba.'  
  
The gang listens to Téa's instructions and follows her route. They end up at a very luxurious hotel and they walk inside. Kaiba walks up to the check in desk and begins to question the lady.  
  
Seto: Is think hotel vacant?  
  
Secretary: Sorry, this no vacancies please try the hotel on Delaware Street. (I never been to NYC so don't ask. @_@)  
  
Everyone: (glares to Téa)  
  
Téa: Uh.hehehe. ^_^;  
  
Malik: (takes out his millennium rod and turns it into a dagger) YOU TOOK US ALL THE WAY HERE FOR THIS?! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!  
  
Téa: o.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: So now you're gonna listen to me and we're gonna find a good hotel.  
  
Yami: I hope you don't get us lost Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Relax.I know where I'm going.  
  
Isis: I hope you do. (rolling her eyes)  
  
Seto: (looks around and sees a hotel across the street) Well theres a hotel.  
  
Malik: Whoop de doo! (rolling his eyes)  
  
The gang walks across the street and yet again walks into the hotel. They check into the hotel and hopefully it's vacant so they can finally get in. Kaiba approaches the secretary and he sighs first and prays that they can get in. They he asks her in a low tired out voice.  
  
Seto: Is this hotel vacant?  
  
Secretary: Why yes it is. ^_^  
  
Everyone: HURRAY!!!!!  
  
Secretary: First you must sign in. The fee for staying is $55 a day.  
  
Seto: Good enough. (signs his name and Mokuba's on the guestbook)  
  
Mokuba: Finally.. relief. (sighs and smiles) I'm glad that's over.  
  
Seto: Me too.  
  
Everyone signs their name on the guest book dropping their bags to the floor. After 2 ½ hours of walking around and looking for a hotel to stay they finally gain entrance. Everyone jumping up and down with joy finally about to sleep in a warm bed.  
  
Secretary: Your rooms will be on the 40th floor of the building. Enjoy your stay at "The Breakfast Club".  
  
Bakura: Breakfast Club?!  
  
Seto: 'WTF?! Okay this is sounding like the 80s wave now. v_v;'  
  
As the gang enter the elevator and pushes two numbers, 4, 0. The wait inside the elevator knowing it's a little too crowded and they all complain.  
  
Mai: Who ever is touching my butt I will kick their ass to the floor!!  
  
Joey: Uh.(his goes red) heheh.  
  
WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Mai and Joey: O_O;  
  
Mai: Pervert. (cracks her knuckles)  
  
Bakura: (chuckles) He won't be waking up anytime soon.  
  
As the elevator soon stops at the 40th floor, the gang gets out of the elevator with Tristian dragging an unconscious Joey along. They look at the doors and wonders who sleeps in which room. Only 13 of the rooms are vacant and 3 are occupied. The numbers or 50-66  
  
Seto: Looks like Mokuba and I will get room number 50.  
  
Yugi: Yami and I will get 51.  
  
Tristian: Joey and I are in room number 52.  
  
Mai: Uh.Serenity, Téa, and me I guess number 53.  
  
Isis: Malik and I will share room number 54.  
  
Ryou: Bakura and I will share 55 then.  
  
Bakura: (crosses his arms) Humph!  
  
Ryou: (sighs heavily)  
  
And with that said everyone walks in his or her rooms getting organized for the next day. When they walk in there is a huge black bed with roses on it and two couches with a big TV in it. The refrigerator has mainly all the food you can ask for. Also there is a cafeteria at ground floor and a game room. Now that they get their rooms they plan for tomorrow. Meanwhile that night, everyone was asleep except for one person.  
  
Bakura: (sighs and thinks as his millennium ring glows) 'My ring glows but why?'  
  
Bakura looks to the sleeping Ryou and sighs as he slowly goes to the doorknob and opening the door. He then follows the pointer and goes takes the elevator to ground floor. Then the elevator stops as Bakura keeps walking where his pointer is pointing and it points outside the hotel. He walks out of the hotel and he sees a park straight ahead and a sign that says "Central Park". He walks toward the park and sees a lot of trees and then a person sitting on the park bench. The guy is wearing a white T-shirt and a black jacket and blue jeans. He has black and spiky hair somewhat like Ryou's.  
  
Bakura: (looks over toward the person as his millennium ring glows) Who are you? And why are you here?  
  
???: My name is...  
  
Supersonic11: Who is this mystery boy? He could he anyone.  
  
Yami: _ I wanted to know who this guy is..  
  
Yugi: Looks like we gotta find out next chappe.  
  
???: You'll find out soon enough pharaoh. You should know me well. You too tomb thief. (points a finger to Bakura and Yami)  
  
Yami and Bakura: We do?  
  
Supersonic11: You heard what he said. So send in your reviews and wait til next chappe. So cya everyone!!! 


	7. The Mysterious Millennium Scales

Supersonic11: I'm back again folks!!!! Another chappe to type!

Yugi: So, are you gonna tell us whose the mystery boy?

Supersonic11: Uh...maybe...(rubs the back of his head and sweatdrops)

Bakura: (takes out the millennium eye he stole from Pegasus) Then I'll read you mind for it!

Supersonic11: (keeps his mind blank)

Bakura: (reads Supersonic's mind but can't get anything) Nothing!

Supersonic11: ^_^ Well Bakura if you let me type my chapter, you'll know who it is.

Bakura: v_v; I hate waiting.

Yugi: And Supersonic11 doesn't own Yugioh!

Ryou: Yuppers, so let's get this chapter started! ^_^

Supersonic11: HEY! That's my line!

Ryou: O_O;

As the sky grew darker and darker by the minute, the mysterious boy looks to Bakura. His black spiky hair blows as the winds blows at it. Bakura, on the other hand looks at the boy oddly. He keeps on wondering who this boy is and does he have a millennium item. His millennium ring still glows, pointing to the young boy.

???: Are you sure you wanna know who I am?

Bakura: (growls at the mysterious boy) Tell me now!

???: Fine then, no need to get all mad about it. Touzoku Bakura-kun.

Bakura: (eyes go all wide) HOW DO YOU KNOW?!

???: Lets just say...we met up before.

Bakura: (growls again and glares at the mysterious boy and picks him up by the collar) Look, I'm getting tired of your pathetic games!!!! Just tell me now before a send you to the shadow realm!!

???: (looks in Bakura's tinted brown eyes and sighs) Alright...my name is Jacob Pegasus.

Bakura: (eyes go wide eyed and yells) JACOB?! OR YOU PEGASUS' RELATIVE OR SOMETHING?!

Jake: Yes...I'm his nephew. (he takes out his millennium scales and shows it to Bakura) This is the item I received from Shadi.

Bakura: The millennium scales...I heard of it having the power to judge.

Jake: Good guess tomb robber. So I'm guessing you want my millennium scales huh?

Bakura: (smirks as his millennium ring stops glowing) Correct...so why don't we have a shadow game right here and now.

Jake: Hmm...no. Why don't we wait til---(looks over to some bushes and sees them rumbling) Hm?

Bakura: (arches a brow at the bushes) I'm guessing someone is here eh?

Weevil: (jumps out of the bushes also carrying a duel disk on his left arm) Hehehe...I spy with my little eye...something with white hair and something with black hair.

Jake and Bakura: OMG...so lame...V_V;

Jake: Why won't you go back to being an insect so I can squash you. As a matter of fact...(looks to the small grasshopper on the ground and he smirks just about ready to squash it)

Weevil: (goes all emotional) DON'T HURT THAT POOR LITTLE THING!!! I WANT TO TAKE IT HOME WITH ME!!!!

Bakura: v_v Who likes insects anymore...honestly.

Weevil: SHUT UP!!! I'M NOT HERE FOR THIS PEP TALK!! I CAME TO DUEL!!!

Bakura: (arches a brow and looks to Weevil) A duel...let's raise the stakes a little.

Jake: No. I'll duel him. I've seen his techniques before and it doesn't really surprise me. But…he'll do as an opponent of a shadow game.

Weevil: (does that annoying laughs like he's coughing up a hairball) Fine...I'll have the pleasure torturing you!

Jake: (rolls his eyes) Whatever...I'll make sure I'll be crying for my mommy next and then, I'll be wanting my wittle baba. (says all sarcastically and in a small little voice sarcastically)

Weevil: (growls and points a finger to Jake) I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO DOWN AND WHOEVER LOSES MUST GIVE UP ONE RARE CARD TO THE WINNER!

Jake: (shrugs and takes out his deck and puts it in his duel disk) Alright Weevil...lets get this game on. (he smirks and points his millennium scales to Weevil as shadows form around Central Park surround Jake, Bakura, and Weevil)

Weevil: _ _ What's going on?!

Bakura: (he chuckles and looks to Weevil) For a bug expert...you can really be an ignorant asshole sometimes...so welcome to the shadow realm!!!

Weevil: (thinks as he notices the shows have covered the whole area) 'This is not real...is it?'

Jake: Well Weevil, are you ready to lose your mind?

Weevil: O_O I'm scared now...what do u mean? (looking like he's gonna pee his pants) 'Sh*t! peed my pants....X_x

Jake: (chuckles looking at Weevil's pants) Aww...u scared Weevil. Well here are the rules to this game. As each of our life points decrease...parts of our body will disappear into the shadows.

Bakura: OoOoOo…this should be fun. (smirks)

Weevil: O_O I wanna go home now....

Jake: Too late Weevil...you accepted my challenge, so u will pay the price.

Weevil: Grrr.... I'll win still...no matter what!

Jake and Weevil: LET'S DUEL!

Jake: 8000/Weevil: 8000

Jake: I'll go first. (both of them draw 5 cards from their decks but Jake draws 1 more) I set one monster in defense mode and play Tremendous Fire! (as he plays that cards flames surround both of them but it burns Weevil the most)

Weevil: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (looks to his clothes as some burn holes form. He then looks to himself notice his feet were disappear) my feet!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Jake: Haven't you listened...since my Tremendous Fire did 1000 damage of life points to you...a part of you will disappear but it also does 500 damage to me. (he looks to his elbow seeing it disappearing) I'll end my turn.

Jake: 7500/Weevil: 7000

Weevil: (draws 1 card from his deck) I play the Forest field magic card! (he places the card in the opening slot of his duel disk and the whole shadow realm turns into one huge forest) My magic card gives monsters that are beast, plant, beast warrior, and insect monsters a power boost of 200 atk/def. Then I play this monster 8-claws Scorpion in attack mode. (300/200)

Jake: (looks to the greenish like scorpion appearing with a stinger at its end) Hmm...interesting.

Bakura: (think and sweatdrop) 'Weevil played a weak monster on field...but why? Unless it has a special ability.'

Weevil: Next I'll play I set one m/t faced down on the field. Then I'll attack your defense monster!

Jake: I'm not stupid Weevil. Your scorpion has a special effect and its attack power increases to 2400 when it attacks a faced down defense monster but due to your Forest it gains a boost.

Weevil: That's correct! Go my scorpion attack! (He watches the scorpion lunges its pointy stinger at the faced down horizontal card and a person appears in bed but a fiendish like monster appears out of the person with a shield and sword and the stinger hits it and it disappears)

Jake: My Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams! (1300/1800)

Weevil: (he chuckles again seeming he has the upper hand) Gone after one sting? That must be really sad...my turn is over.

Jake: Hmm...(he draws one card from his deck and smirks) 'This card will do later...' I play Rouge Doll in attack mode! (1600/1000) Rouge Doll attack his scorpion! (A mage in a purple cloak appears with a staff in its hand and it shoots an energy ball from the staff and to the scorpion and the scorpion screech as it explodes from the energy)

Weevil: Grr...you little bastard!!!

Jake: 7500/Weevil: 5900

Jake: (smirks and looks to Weevil grinding his teeth as parts of his arms disappear) Who's smiling now Weevil?

Weevil: You'll pay! My turn begins! (he draws a card from his deck and smirks) Excellent! I'll set this monster in defense mode! My turn is over.

Jake: (draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand) I summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode. (1800/1000) Now my Bistro Butcher attack his defense monster! (another fiendish monster appears and it has a hook for a hand and the other holds a steak knife in his hand but as soon as it attacks a small worm like creature comes out of the faced down defense card and injects its self inside The Bistro Butcher) What's this?!

Weevil: Ha ha! My Kiseitai shall suck energy from your monster and add that to my life points by half of the monster's attack power.

Bakura: Hmm...good move there. How will Jake get out of this one? (he looks to the two still dueling)

Jake: All well...but I can still do a direct attack on your life points! Attack Rouge Doll! (the mage wearing a purple cloak fire an energy ball at Weevil and it explodes on him)

Weevil: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (gets pushed back some from the blast he receives and his torso begins to disappear and only parts of body remains) Grrr...

Jake: 7500/Weevil: 4300

Jake: My turn is over. (he gives Weevil the thumbs down sign)

Weevil: (draws 1 card from his deck and begins laughing at what card he drew) This is the end for you!! First I play Insect Barrier! (a large web appears by Jake's monster)

Bakura: That was a wasteful move! I've could've done better!

Jake: I agree...you must be up to your same tricks Weevil.

Weevil: Indeed...that's why I activate my trap card DNA Surgery. With this card I can change the type of all monster to any I wish...so I select insect! HAHAHA!!! (watches as Jakes monsters begin to grow insect like wings out of their backs and grow insect legs)

Bakura: O_O EWWWW!!!! I'm gonna throw up now...(goes to look for a trash can)

Jake: Disgusting...ewww...im gonna barf too. o_o

Weevil: Scared now! I have this duel closed! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Supersonic11: Will Weevil succed in this duel? Will Bakura and Jake barf on each other?!

All the girls: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

All the boys: KEWL!

All the girls: v_v;

Mai: Ugh! I never liked Weevil from the start..._;

Serenity: Me either...I don't think I seen him.

Joey: You were blind that day sis...remember?

Supersonic11: Well...I apologize for waiting too long to make a chapter...my computer has been messing up...so I decided to save everything to a 3 ½ inch floppy disk! (holds up his floppy disk)

Yami Malik: (appears out of the shadows and snatches Supersonic11's floppy disk) I'll be taking this!!!

Supersonic11: NUUUUU!!!! THEIF!!!! STOP HIM!!!! (runs after Yami Malik)

Ryou and Yugi: O_O;

Ryou: Uh...don't forget to send in your reviews of this story...hehehe...^_^;


	8. Weevil's Last Resort

Supersonic11: Hi everyone! Yet again I'm back with another tale.  
  
Bakura: (rolls his eyes) How scary..._  
  
Supersoinc11: v_v oh...nice sarcasm Bakura...and im the boogieman.  
  
Mokuba: (eyes widen) Boogieman?! O_O  
  
Seto: Don't tell me your still scared of the boogieman Mokuba..._  
  
Téa: (huggles Mokuba and eyes Kaiba) Shut up Kaiba! You're probably scared of your own shadow.  
  
Seto: Oh? And I saw you at a strip club giving some guy a lap dance.  
  
Everyone: OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Supersoinc11: Okay peoples! Let's not wreck havoc in here. I got a story to finish! Now let's do the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Supersoinc11 doesn't own Yugioh and if he did, he would have been making billons!  
  
Malik: Yeah yeah...now let the story begin...v_v;  
  
Where we last left our so-called "heroes" everyone was fast asleep except for Bakura. Bakura met up with Pegasus' nephew Jake and was interested in the millennium scales. Unfortunately...Weevil Underwood got in between the two and began a duel with Jake. Both Weevil and Jake are inside the shadow realm along with Bakura looking to the two dueling against one another. The life point count is Weevil: 4300 and Jake: 7500.  
  
Weevil: With my insect barrier on the field...none of your monsters can attack so im safe! Your turn my friend.  
  
Jake: You coward...(draws 1 card from his deck and he sees Weevil's body recovering due to Kiseitai attached to his Bistro Butcher) you made a big mistake Weevil...since my monsters are insects, they get a power boost from the Forest.  
  
Weevil: Yeah yeah...but that's only a minor error.  
  
Jake: 7500/Weevil: 5300  
  
Jake: (looks at the card he just drew and thinks) 'This card is useful but for only my turn.' Alright Weevil I play the magic card Spiritualism! (as he plays that card, a ghostly figure comes out floating around)  
  
Weevil: (looks at the ghost and his eyes widen) What is that? What does this card do?!  
  
Jake: This card allows me to return one magic or trap card back to your hand, so, I return your insect barrier to your hand! (the ghostly figure charges and Weevil's insect barrier and it disappears from the field and Weevil puts the card back to his hand)  
  
Weevil: Grrr...this is not fair!  
  
Jake: Now I can make two direct attacks to your life points. Go my monster attack his life points directly!!! (both creatures lunge at Weevil and both knock him hard to the ground)  
  
Weevil: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (falls to the ground and drops some of his cards) This...can't be...(his whole right arm disappears and half of his torso is gone. He lost about 2/3 of both of his legs)  
  
Jake: 7500/Weevil: 1500  
  
Jake: What's wrong Weevil...not up to the challenge? You can always quit.  
  
Weevil: My turn begins now!  
  
Jake: Before you move...due to my Bistro Butcher's special effect...when I do damage to your life points, you must draw 2 cards.  
  
Weevil: (draws 2 cards from his deck and smirks looking at his Petit moth and Insect Queen) 'Excellent! HAHAHA!' My turn is now! (draws 1 card from his deck) I replay this magic card Insect Barrier...so now you can't touch me!!! Next I play Leghul in attack mode! (300/350) And due to my Forest it gains a boost of 500/550. And another thing...my monster is able to bypass your monster and attack you directly! Go Leghul attack!(a purplish worm like monster appears but it his a pincher like mouth and in takes a bite out of Jake)  
  
Jake: (Leghul bite him in the leg and it goes back to Weevil side and where he got bit...it turned into a shadow) OW! Grrr...that annoying little creature...  
  
Weevil: Hehehehe...my turn is over.  
  
Jake: 7000/Weevil: 2500  
  
Jake: Very well. (draws 1 card form his deck and looks at it and more of Weevil recovers from Kiseitai sucking energy from Bistro Butcher and giving it to Weevil) I set one monster in defense mode. It's your turn Weevil. (as he plays that card a faced down horizontally card appears)  
  
Weevil: HA! (draws 1 card from his deck and looks at it) Oooo...this card will do. I play Basic Insect in attack mode! (500/700) And yet due to the Forest it gains a boost making it 700/900. Then I play this magic card Secret Pass to the Treasures.  
  
Bakura: (eyes widen in surprise and looks to Weevil) How did a loser like you get such rare cards like that?  
  
Weevil: Let's just say I went shopping...with this magic card I need a monster with 1000 atk points or less on my field. So, I select my Basic Insect and when I do, I am able to attack your life points directly for 1 turn.  
  
Jake: (grinds his teeth glares to Weevil) Sneaky move Weevil...  
  
Weevil: Why thank you. Now my monsters attack his life points directly! (Leghul again bites Jakes and it leaves a shadow on him and the preying mantis like monster appears and uses its front claws and slash Jake quickly)  
  
Jake: AHHHHH!!!! (his arm and some of torso begins to disappear into the dark) Grrr...  
  
Jake: 5800/Weevil: 2500  
  
Weevil: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Who's still laughing now!?  
  
Bakura: (arches a brow to Weevil and chuckles) I wouldn't be laughing Weevil...your life points are still lower than his.  
  
Weevil: True...but I still have tricks up my sleeve. Your turn my friend.  
  
Jake: 5800/Weevil: 3500  
  
Jake: (draws a card from his deck and has a disgusted look on his face) I had enough of you Weevil...I play this magic card Dark Hole! (a very huge black hole appears above them and it begins to suck every monster in side)  
  
Weevil: AHHHH!!!! My monsters! What are you doing?!  
  
Jake: I'm getting rid of them...it may cost me but I'll have the upper hand soon. (as his monsters gets sucked in his defense card flips over to be the Witch of the Black Forest 1100/1200)  
  
Weevil: The Witch of the Black Forest...  
  
Jake: That's right...with my Witch going to the graveyard...I can take one monster card of 1500 defense points or less from my deck. (looks in deck and choose his Relinquished and puts it in his hand. Then he reshuffles his deck)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the "Breakfast Club"~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone else has fallen asleep but just then Yami wakes up sensing someone is not in their bed. He wakes up and gets ready to walk out the door until Yugi wakes up only half sleep looking to Yami.  
  
Yugi: ugh....(has a pillow in his hand and is wearing a "Power Ranger" night clothing) Where you going Yami?  
  
Yami: (looks over to Yugi and thinks for a while) Uh...I was going...to the liquor store!  
  
Yugi: (yawns and walks back to his bed) Yeah yeah whatever...  
  
Yami: Whew...glad that's over. (walks out of the room but then he sees somebody's door open and then he peaks inside. He sees Kaiba still awake and doing something on his computer. He tip toes in making sure Kaiba doesn't here him) Hm?  
  
Seto: (he watches a porno webcam on his computer and keeps staring at it)  
  
Yami: Uh...Kaiba...what are you watching? O_O  
  
Seto: AH! Yami! Uh...nothing.  
  
Yami: If it's nothing then why is that guy sticking his manhood inside that girl's ass? (blinks and still wide eyed hearing the moans and groans from the video on the cpu) O_O  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
Yami: What a poor example of a brother you are Kaiba..._  
  
Seto: Shut it Yami...V_V; Why are you in here anyways?  
  
Yami: I think Bakura left or something...happen to know where he went?  
  
Seto: (sighs and then he rolls his eyes) Don't ask and I don't care...he probably went to a strip club and raped somebody.  
  
Yami: I doubt it...like you watching porno movies and checking out playboy late at night...o_o  
  
Seto: --__--;  
  
Yami: I got an idea! Why don't use guys hang out at the strip club tomorrow night!  
  
Seto: O_O Strip club?! Why?  
  
Yami: Because...it's my idea...and do not bring your brother...its only gonna be me, you, Malik, Bakura, Joey, and Tristian. So how about it?  
  
Seto: Uh...I think I'll pass. v_v;  
  
Yami: (huge and evil grin on his face) Geez...your no fun. Then I'll tell everyone what you do every late night.  
  
Seto: NOOOO!!! DON'T TELL ANYONE!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!! I'LL COME WITH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!  
  
Yami: Good...that's what I like to here. So I'll just go find Bakura now. (walks out of Kaiba's room and then disappears)  
  
Seto: (thinks to himself) 'Note to self: Never go on sites again.' (watches anothers guy stick his manhood inside the girls womanhood and thrusts in and out) Can't help myself...o_o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back inside the shadow realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake: Alright Weevil, I'll end my turn by setting a monster in faced down defense mode. My turn is over now. (a faced down horizontal card appears in front of Jake)  
  
Weevil: (draws a card from his deck and draws and the Perfect Ultimate Great Moth) PERFECT! I play Petit Moth in defense mode (300/200) but then I equip with the Cocoon of Evolution! (0/2000) So in 6 turns...my Ultimate Great Moth shall emerge from that cocoon and soon destroy you! My turn is over. (a little caterpillar like creature appear and it wraps itself inside its cocoon)  
  
Jake: My turn! (draws 1 card from his deck and sees its Magic Cylinders) 'Hmmm...this card will do.' Alright Underwood I set 1 m/t faced down and end my turn.  
  
Weevil: That's 1 turn down! (draws 1 card from his deck and looks at it) I summon Fly Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode! Plus due to the bonus again he is now at 1600/1100. Now my insect attack his defense monster! (the huge fly like creature lunges over to the horizontal card and it flips up to be the the greenish huge cat like monster with wings with a horn on top of its head. It is known as the Feral Imp (1300/1400) and easily blocks the insect's attack due to that the Feral Imp is now an insect and it gains a power boast) Grrrr...you're just delaying the inevitable! Your turn!  
  
Jake: Don't worry Weevil, when I win this duel...you will not be in the tourney. (he draws 1 card from his deck and his eyes widen and he smiles) I play Sword of Revealing Light! (swords of light rain from the sky and float in front of Weevil's monster's freezing them in place) Now you can't hurt me for 3 turns.  
  
Weevil: (growls and rolls his eyes) What will a 3-turn delay do you?! My Perfect Ultimate Great Moth will emerge by time these swords vanish.  
  
Jake: Then my turn is over Weevil.  
  
Weevil: (draws 1 card and looks at it not being useful) That's 2 turns down for my Moth and 1 turn down for your swords. It's your turn Jacob.  
  
Jake: (draws 1 card from his deck and smiles again) I play Sonic Bird in attack mode! (1400/1000) And again your plan is used against you since my bird is an insect and it gains a boost. Next, due to my bird's special ability, when it is summoned, I can take one ritual magic card from my deck and add it to my hand...so I select the Black Illusionist Ritual! (he looks in his deck and takes that ritual magic card and pus it in his hand) Your turn, bug boy.  
  
Weevil: (draws 1 card from his deck and smirks yet again) You remember this card don't you? Well let me refresh your memory. This card can attack you directly!  
  
Jake: Grrr...let me guess...that Leghul card.  
  
Weevil: CORRECT! (he places the card on the duel disk on a worm like creature appears with pinchers for a mouth and its body is purplish) Due to your swords I can't attack so that's 2 turns down for your swords and 3 turns down for my moth. My turn is over.  
  
Jake: (he draws 1 card in his deck and he smiles yet again) Now Weevil feel my wrath as I summon a powerful dragon, so I sacrifice both of my monsters and summon Tri-Horned Dragon! (2850/2350) (as the Feral Imp and Sonic Bird vanish from the field a blue dragon with 3 sharp horns on its head with long claws appears and roars loudly) My turn is over Weevil.  
  
Weevil: Hmm...(draws 1 card from his deck and looks at it) 'Seven Tools of the Bandit...this card will come in handy.' I Set one card faced down and then I sacrifice both of my monster Leghul and the Flying Kamakiri #1 and order to summon my all mighty Insect Queen! (2200/2400) Feel its wrath!!! (a huge spiders/ant like monsters appears with huge wings and huge legs and it is very huge and tall) My queen has many abilities so for each insect type monster on the field...it gains 200 atk/def points. So theres only 3 insect monsters on the field giving my queen 2800/3000, but also due to the power bonus of the Forest it is now at 3000/3200. TOP THAT! I can't attack due to the sword are in play so now that's the final turn for your swords and 4 turns for my moth. Your turn Jake!  
  
Jake: (thinks to himself as he draws a card from his deck and also the swords suddenly vanishes) 'My monster is still stronger than Insect Queen so I still have the edge.' (he looks to the card he drew and it's the pot of greed) I play Pot of Greed, so I'll just draw 2 more cards. (he draws two cards from his deck and it is Fairy Meteor Crush and Heavy Strom) ALL RIGHT!!! I play the magic card Heavy Storm!!!!  
  
Weevil: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! (he watches as a very strong wind destroy every magic and trap card on the field and Jake's monster are now back to normal and the forest disappears along with the insect barrier)  
  
Jake: What have I done?! I wiped your little forest, your change of DNA, and insect barrier off the field!!! Now I'm ready to take you down!!!! I play Black Illusionist Ritual! I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar (800/1200) to summon the mighty Relinquished! (0/0) And due to its special effect it can absorb your Insect Queen and gives Relinquished that power! (after the ritual ceremony has been completed the big monster that has some sorta of magically absorption opening and it has the millennium eye simple for an eye and then the tube begins to suck the insect queen and the huge insect comes in and then the wing like part on relinquished comes down and the insect queen appears on it) (2200/2400) Now I play Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my dragon and it gives my dragon the ability to deduct life points from you even if you monster is in defense mode!  
  
Weevil: OH NOOOOOO!!!! I'm sunk!!!! I'm a goner!!!!!  
  
Jake: NOW MY DRAGON ATTACK HIS COCOON OF EVOLUTION!!!! TRIPLE SLASH ATTACK!!!! (the dragon runs quickly over to the large cocoon and gives it a huge slash and the cocoon breaks and it disappears)  
  
Weevil: MY MOTH!!!! MY COCOON!!!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENENING!!!!!  
  
Jake: 5800/Weevil: 2650  
  
Jake: NOW RELINQUISHED ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!!!!! (the mighty spellcaster fires a purple energy beam at Weevil and it hits Weevil with a lot of force making him fall to the ground)  
  
Jake: 5800/Weevil: 450  
  
Weevil: (most of his body disappears into the shadows. Only his face and his hands only remain) Ugh....X_X  
  
Jake: My turn is over Weevil...so make your last move so I can end this.  
  
Weevil: (tries to stand a little and draws 1 card from his deck and then laughs at the card he drew) HAHA...HAHAHAHA!!! I also play my Swords of Revealing Light!!! SO you have to wait for 3 turns to attack me!!!! (light swords rain from the sky and float near Jakes monsters freezing them in place)  
  
~~~~Outside the shadow realm near Central Park~~~~  
  
Yami: (runs out of the hotel wearing only his boxers and the millennium puzzle around his neck and also is shirtless) Hmmm...no sign of Bakura anywhere.  
  
As Yami runs along he runs over to central park and sees a real huge dark cloud bubble hanging around central park.  
  
Yami: A shadow game...I must enter. (using the power of his puzzle, the bubble opens for him and he walks in and sees only Weevil's floating hands and head and then he sees Bakura and Jake not knowing who Jake is) Weevil?! Bakura?! Stranger?!  
  
Jake: I am not a stranger....v_v;  
  
Bakura: Well Yami...welcome and so glad you made it.  
  
Weevil: Grrr...it's Yugi!!!! (glares over to Yami)  
  
Yami: Just called me Yami you Bug's Life reject! V_V;  
  
Weevil: WHO ARE YOU CALLING REJECT?! YOU HAVE WEIRD HAIR THAT A WIG AND I BET YOUR BALD!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah, I take that back, you're a Ted the head wanna be!!!  
  
Jake: Get we get on with the duel!!! I have a bug to stomp!  
  
Weevil: FINE! My turn is over!  
  
Jake: (draws a card from his deck and looks at it smiling) Well Weevil you lost to me now! this card Hinotama! You will lose 500 life points, which means you will be down to 0.  
  
Weevil: OH NO!!!!! (fire balls rain from the sky and hits hit Weevil hard and knocks him to the ground) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jake: 5800/Weevil: 0  
  
Jake: I won and you lost.  
  
Weevil: (the rest of himself slowly begins to disappear into the shadows) AHHHH!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!! (then all of him is gone and everything but his duel disk on cards remains on the ground. Soon, the bubble disappears and everyone is back in Central Park)  
  
Jake: Well Yami, I see we meet at last...(he walks over to Yami with a smirk on his face) the name is Jacob Pegasus, Pegasus' nephew.  
  
Yami: NEPHEW?! I NEVER KNEW THAT GAY FAG HAD A FAMILY...except his wife.  
  
Jake: (arches a brow and looks to Yami) HEY! Who you calling gay?! He's my uncle, he may act gay but he's straight. So am I.  
  
Yami and Bakura: (cough) YEAH RIGHT (cough)  
  
Jake: (sighs and looks to the two) Whatever..._;  
  
Yami and Bakura: (cough) FAG (cough)  
  
Jake: ...v_v  
  
Yami: Well...this is not what I came for anyways, I came to ask Bakura if he wanted to come to the strip club with the rest of the guys. (he has a huge grin on his face and looks to Bakura and Jake)  
  
Jake: I wanna come with...I need a good ol' lap dance too.  
  
Bakura: Why would I not come Yami? You know I can't miss this.  
  
Yami: GOOD! Then it's decided! Tomorrow night us guys will be smacking some ass!!!  
  
Bakura: This will be good...(smirks and he rubs his two hands together)  
  
Well the two Yamis says their goodbyes to Jake as he walks back to his hotel room and the Yamis do the same. Looks like they'll be calling it a night and be ready for the time of their lives tomorrow at the strip club their going to.  
  
Supersoinc11: Okay...maybe this chapter was a little boring but I promise it's gonna get good next chapter when they walk into the strip club!  
  
All the Girls: STRIP CLUB?!  
  
All the boys: Uh...hehehe...^_^;  
  
All the Girls: Boys...such hentai bakas...v_v;  
  
Supersoinc11: And then a little secret about Téa will be revealed. (huge grin on his face)  
  
Téa: Secret?! You never told me about this?!  
  
Supersonic11: Well, look like you gotta wait til next chapter...  
  
Téa: (clings to Ryou) Ryou...do u know what he's talking about?!  
  
Ryou: O_O; Don't look at me! That author has gone crazy!  
  
Supersoinc11: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugioh Cast: O_O;  
  
Yugi: O_o; Uh...don't....forget....to....send....in.....reviews. (backs away from Supersoinc11 as he holds a streak knife in his hand and chases the cast) RUN EVERYBODY!!!!!!  
  
Joey and Marik: (already running ahead of everyone else) WAY AHEAD OF YA YUGI!!!! 


End file.
